Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Merlin
by Danni Lea
Summary: Merlin has lived a long time, but even by his standards - and he has fairly liberal standards - things in the Wizarding World are getting ridiculous. And, well, he might just be getting a little bored
1. Prologue

_**Title: **__Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Merlin__**  
>Summary:<strong>__ Merlin's lived a long time, but even by his standards (and he has fairly liberal standards), things in the Wizarding World are getting ridiculous. And, well, he might just be getting a little bored.__**  
>AN: **__This lovely little plunny bit me when I was in my…first or second period class on my first day school, so if anything, you can blame my teachers for this.__**  
>Rating:<strong>__ T – because Merlin is over a thousand years old, did serve under a Royal Prat, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest are teens and adults.__**  
>Betas:<strong>__ It'sOnlyForever and NightlyRains__**  
>Word Count:<strong>__ 200 words exactly. Short prologue is short._

* * *

><p>In most legends of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, Camelot is a kingdom full of magic and wonder. Honor and Valor. Very few knew of the Great Purge that was carried out under the rule of King Uther Pendragon, the father of Arthur. The Purge was Uther's attempt to rid the land of magic. He turned many magic users against the kingdom – they swore vengeance upon Uther and carried out many attacks on the King, the kingdom, and Uther's son.<p>

In comes Merlin. He had come to Camelot to learn under Gaius, the Court Physician. Merlin had been born with extraordinary magical gifts, and Gaius had once studied magic. Soon after his arrival, the young warlock saved Prince Arthur's life. King Uther rewarded the boy by giving him a position in the royal household – Merlin became Arthur's manservant. This is one of many things history has forgotten. Mostly though, they've forgotten of the friendship between Prince and Servant, King and Sorcerer.

The memories, however, live on. For Merlin is not dead yet. He is a creature of the Old Religion – a creature of magic, and destiny and magic are not done with the warlock quite yet.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Title:** _Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Merlin_**  
>Summary:<strong>_ Merlin's lived a long time, but even by his standards (and he has fairly liberal standards) things in the Wizarding World are getting ridiculous. And, well, he might just be getting a little bored._**  
>Rating:<strong>_ T_**  
>Beta:<strong>_ It'sOnlyForever_**  
>Word Count:<strong>_ 1,021_**  
>AN:**_ So! Here we are at chapter I already! Don't think this is the norm, because it's not. I wrote this chapter during a 13+ hour car ride to South Carolina. If I wasn't at a complete roadblock with _Twins of Wonderland_, this chapter probably wouldn't even be written yet. Yay for ridiculously long car rides (please note the sarcasm)!_**  
>Chapter I – The Boy-Who-Lived<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin had himself a small, cozy little flat in the center of London, on the top floor of the building in fact. Herbs, books, and different odds and ends scattered about on tables and shelves added a homey clutter that rather reminded Merlin of Gauis' chambers back in Camelot. Not that Merlin would have ever told Gaius that his chambers were cluttered – he liked his head attached and worked had worked far too hard to keep ir that way, thanks. And he really didn't like the leech tank either, thanks again.<p>

Anyway, Merlin's flat was a bit more cluttered than usual with Halloween decorations from the previous night. However, Merlin was particularly interested in taking them down at the moment (not that it would take him that long. He amazed people with how fast he put up decorations and then took them down. Gaius would not approve. Or his mother). His attention was currently focused on the news paper spread out before front of him on his kitchen table. The front page of the paper –_The Daily Prophet_ – featured a picture of a house in ruins. The state of the small house reminded Merlin of the three days and nights in which Kilgharrah attacked Camelot. The house had collapsed inward, with only a single wall and staircase standing. The article in the paper announced the deaths of three and the miraculous survival of one infant boy.

The three dead were Lily Potter, James Potter, and the darkest and most evil wizard known in history (obviously they had never met or heard of Morgause) – Lord Voldemort, or as few people knew him, Tom Marvelo Riddle. The only survivor of the explosion that destroyed the house was one-year-old Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. No one was quite sure why Voldemort had gone after the Potters, but for the moment, the Wizarding world was too busy celebrating the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (or as Merlin said, He-Who-Has-An-Obsession-With-Really-Long-And-Unnecessary-Names). Merlin, however, was not in a celebratory mood. His magic was restless (which usually meant one of two things: 1.) Bad Things were about to happen or 2.) Arthur was about to do something Tremendously Stupid…again) and a part of him – the part that was strictly Creature of Magic – doubted Voldemort was well and truly gone. So he did what he did best (and never failed to make Gaius and Arthur twitch) – he launched his own personal investigation.

His first stop? The Leaky Cauldron. The small pub wasn't too far from his home and he knew without a doubt, that he could find some information there, because if one thing has stayed the same, it's the fact that alcohol has the wonderful (or not so wonderful depending on whom you ask) effect alcohol has to loosen the human tongue. In Merlin and Gwaine's opinion, alcohol it was the best truth serum _ever_.

So, Merlin was at the Leaky Cauldron doing some subtle eavesdropping (but no alcohol. His tolerance has not improved in the last thousand years, unfortunately). All he was hearing, however, were celebrations – and he could not begrudge the young witches and wizards this. Families that had been broken and scattered in efforts to hide from or fight against Voldemort were being reunited, and all users of magic were toasting the Potters – Lily and James for their valiant efforts in the war and to Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

"…'posedly Dumbledore's hid'en the boy wit' mu'gle relatives."

Merlin perked up as he heard this. Not quite what he was investigating, but well…

"Really? Wouldn't it have been best to put Harry in a Wizarding family?"

"Nah. Dumbledore fi'ures the fame would turn th' poor kid's head. 'magine tha'?"

"Mm. Poor lad."

Merlin leaned back in his chair. So, Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, sent to live with muggles? He can imagine that going over well with the "pureblood" families. And of course, the remnants of Voldemort's followers. Merlin frowned. He doubted Dumbledore would have left Harry with his relatives without ensuring some kind of protection, but still…

Merlin stood from his table in the back corner. He had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Two hours and an adventure in scrying later found Merlin outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. Privet Drive was easily the most boring place Merlin had ever seen. Everything was the same – organized down to the last blade of grass. He had seen Harry's relatives – the Durselys- when he was scrying earlier. Mr. Vernon Dursely was one of the most unpleasant people Merlin had ever seen (and he's seen –and meet- quite a few. Cedric, for example…). Mrs. Petunia Dursely…there was something peculiar about her. She was not quite what she seemed. As for their son…dear gods, even <em>Arthur<em> wasn't _that_ spoiled. Worst of all, he knew they were in the same mindset as Uther when it comes to all things magic. He had sinking feeling in his stomach that said Harry Potter would not grow up safe, happy, and loved here. Merlin frowned. He had a very good idea how Harry Potter would grow up, actually, and while he couldn't do anything about it (because he could feel the wards surrounding the home, and he could feel the ancient magic that was guarding Harry), there was, at least, one small thing he could do for the boy.

Merlin reached out to the wards with his on magic, and began to weave his own protective spell into the mix, _"Hilderande __þæm cniht, Harry James Potter, ó fisiceach fær wiðinnan."_ He felt his eyes flash a familiar gold as the magic took hold over the home. He stood waiting for a few moments to make sure the wards wouldn't fight against his magic. Satisfied the magic would hold he turned away, though not without glancing back. He had a feeling he'd be seeing Harry Potter again someday. Until then, he would sleep in peace knowing that Harry's relatives could not seriously harm the young wizard as long as Merlin's spell stood – and it would until the day Harry turned 17 – just like the rest of the wards surrounding the house.


End file.
